


A Queen's Decision

by SapphicaWrites



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Canon, F/F, Hurt Adora (She-Ra), Intervention, Queen Glimmer (She-Ra), Reckless Glimmer (She-Ra), Season/Series 04, Set during season 4, Strained Relationships, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: After a battle goes terribly wrong, Adora has to confront the one responsible... the woman she loves. (Glimmadora, Canon, Set During Season 4, Angst)
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	A Queen's Decision

The rebellion had been through a period of great change in the past few months. With the loss of Queen Angella, the throne of Brightmoon and thus, the entire resistance had been placed under the command of Princess Glimmer, who had now taken her place as Queen.

While things had been going mostly smoothly, Glimmer and her lover Adora had felt things were getting strained between them. Sure, they'd had their arguments before, no relationship was going to be perfect, but nothing had been as bad as this.

Adora didn't blame Glimmer for being stressed. The young girl hadn't expected to become Queen so young, nor had she expected to lose her mother so tragically, something Adora still blamed herself for. But her actions as Queen had been one big risk after another.

And now it had finally come to a point where Adora couldn't just look away.

A recent Rebellion attack to attempt to liberate the kingdom of Onyxia had ended in complete failure. Despite their scouts having warned them that the Horde forces had been reinforced, Glimmer had ordered the attack anyway... with desperate costs.

Catra and an entire battalion of Horde Tanks had been waiting for them, raining down artillery fire upon the ill-prepared rebel soldiers. Adora had barely been able to fight off the onslaught to give her friends time to retreat, even with her She-Ra form.

It was a devastating loss to say the least.

Out by the encampment where the remaining rebellion forces were gathered, Adora walked into one of the tents, finding Perfuma patching Bow's wounds. The poor archer had taken an energy blast meant for her and now he was suffering for it.

"How is he, Perfuma?" Adora asked.

"Thankfully, he only broke his arm when he got knocked back from the blast," Perfuma explained. "Aside from that and the various bruises and scrapes he's had, he's fine."

"But he's not gonna be firing that bow of his anytime soon," Adora remarked.

Bow weakly glanced up at Adora, smiling. "Hey, Adora... don't worry about me. I've been through worse."

"But you took that shot for me," Adora admitted. "I... I feel guilty."

"Don't be," Bow assured her, trying to sit up but grunting in pain. "We all walked into that hellhole unprepared."

Adora sighed. "This war is getting more gruesome by the day. Sure I got everyone out but... how long can that last?"

"Adora, you're the most badass warrior we've got," Bow remarked. "We'll make it out of anything with you at our side."

"But you shouldn't have to," Adora said. "I'm going back to Brightmoon to report to Glimmer about all this."

Bow sighed. "Please, don't be too hard on her."

"I... I don't know if I can promise that, Bow," Adora admitted.

Bow groaned in pain again, Perfuma coming to his side and stroking his head and helping him back down. "There there, you need to rest now Bow. Let those wounds heal."

Just seeing Bow like this made Adora all the angrier. With better intel or even more troops, this wouldn't have happened.

Heading out of the tent, Adora went to her flying steed, Swiftwind. He remained silent throughout the entire flight back to Brightmoon, respecting Adora's wishes. All the hero of Etheria could think of was why? Why had Glimmer sent them into such a mess?

Eventually, Adora made her way back to Brightmoon, getting off her noble steed. None of the servants or guards spoke to her, silently knowing that Adora wasn't exactly in the mood for small talk. She headed into the castle, a grim look on her face.

Yes, she loved Glimmer. After what had happened between her and Catra, Glimmer had become the most important person in Adora's life. But her love for Glimmer wouldn't distract that the Queen had been reckless with her tactics that day.

Adora soon stormed into Glimmer's throne room, angry and very pissed off. Rage and aggression fumed across her face.

Glimmer was dealing with one of her advisors when Adora approached, raising her eyebrow. "Adora? What's wrong?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Glim," Adora argued. "I'm not in the mood."

"Woah, easy sunshine, what's gotten into you?"

"I could ask you the same thing, your majesty,"

Sighing, Glimmer turned to her Advisor. "Elle, can we continue this later? I've got... more pressing matters to discuss with my girlfriend."

The Advisor nodded, leaving the room. Both Glimmer and Adora were silent, coldly staring at one another. Both didn't really know what best to say. Yes, they knew they loved each other still... but this wasn't exactly a happy time for them both.

Glimmer frowned, before speaking first. "I take this is because of what happened with the mission today?"

"How... how did you know we were gonna screw up," Adora argued. "We almost lost Bow today!"

"I did know that the mission would fail, yes," Glimmer said. "But I knew you'd be able to get back safe and sound. Even if we had losses, we'd have a better understanding of what the defences were like in Onyxia so we can prepare for a more full-on assault later on."

"And you did that, knowing some of us would die?!" Adora shouted. "What would you have done if Bow had died today?!"

Glimmer looked away, saddened and depressed. It wasn't good for the two lovers to fight like this. Glimmer hated arguing with the woman she wanted to rule at her side one day. And yet, the thought of losing either her or Bow pained her. However, she composed herself, thinking more like a Queen and less as herself.

"I'd have been sad and depressed, the same as you," Glimmer argued. "I'd have mourned him, of course, and honoured him. But unlike you, I'd merely accept his passing and feel assured he gave his life for a good cause. The liberation of this planet."

"Unlike me?!" Adora exclaimed. "What do you mean, unlike me?"

"I meant running off on your own to get some bloody and gory revenge which would just be pointless!" Glimmer rasped. "We're at war, Adora!"

"No, we're losing a war! Because of you trying to be your mother!"

Silence fell again. Glimmer teared up. She felt heartbroken that Adora would be like this, to shamefully compare her to her own mother, who had sacrificed herself to save Adora. How... how could she say such a thing to her? The tears slowly dripped down her cheeks.

Realising what she'd said, Adora sighed. Even she had to admit, she'd gone too far with that one. In fact... she probably had gone too far with all of this, but only because Glimmer had been so reckless of late and because she loved her more than anything.

"I thought... I thought you would have understood this, Adora," Glimmer sobbed. "I thought you would understand the responsibility I'm under!"

"But... you're going about this all wrong," Adora insisted. "I love you Glimmer... but I can't just turn a blind eye while you send innocent people to their deaths."

"Then... what would you have me do?"

"Call back our forces and put me in charge of our strategies from now on," Adora stated. "I was a Horde Soldier once and with Catra still commanding their armies, I know how she thinks better than anyone."

Glimmer pondered it for a moment. "Alright... I'll try it your way." She then got up and walked past her. "But when you have to send people into battle, people you care about, people you love... try not to let it get to you."

As Glimmer left and the door closed behind her, Adora started to cry. She knew then... that her relationship with Glimmer probably wasn't going to survive this.

xXx

**Author's note:** Season 4 really made Glimmer into a little bit of a bitch huh? I know she was under a lot of stress and I feel sorry for her... but she went to some crazy places man lol. Anyway, here's some tissues if I haven't hurt you enough with this fic. One more to go and I think it'll end this fic bomb on a much better note.


End file.
